Mary et John
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Castiel et Dean sont mariè mais castiel veut un enfant - Destiel - sous entendu Sabriel


Publié 1002 mots

Mary et John

Il y a déjà deux ans moi et Sammy avons arrêter de chasser, car nous voulions une vie de couple normal avec nos compagnons, Sammy et Gabriel se sont marié il y a trois ans et ils on même un petit garçon qu'ils ont adopté il l'ont appeler Balthy Henry Wincheste, Balthy pour "Balthazar" Le frère de Gabriel et Henry pour notre grand père paternel.

Moi et Castiel somme mariè depuis deux ans et c'est vrai que je sais que Cass veut un enfant donc il y a quelque mois j'avais demander à Cas de mettre un peu de sa semence dans un pot et j'ai mis un peu la mienne aussi, je suis retourner à l'hôpital pour donner le pot pour une mère porteuse i mois nous avions eu confirmation d'une grossesse quand je l'avais dit à Cass il était tellement heureux.  
Aujourd'hui nous sommes dans le neuvième mois, Cass et moi attendons dans notre avec le télèphone

\- Dean, je commence à fatiguer  
\- Repose toi je vais veiller le télèphone  
\- D'accord

Castiel s'allongea sur moi et s'endormi, je lui caressa donc les cheveux, il était heureux paisible même après que ses frères et soeurs l'aillent reniè il est resté avec moi, et puis il lui restait un frère Gabriel le seul qui est rester. Je suis content de ma vie, même si j'avais jamais penser un jour avoir une vie normal.  
Alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensés le téléphone sonna

\- Allo ?  
\- Monsieur Winchester ?  
\- Oui c'est moi  
\- Le travail à commencer  
\- On arrive  
\- D'accord dès que vous arriver vous demandez la chambre 806 et vous donnez votre nom de famille

Je raccrocha et entreprit de réveiller Cass

\- Cass mon ange, réveille toi  
\- Hein ?  
\- Le travail à commencer  
\- Ok

Cass se leva aussi vite, passa vite fait un coup de gant de toilette pour se réveiller et on alla à la voiture avec un siège auto derrière l'impala, on nous avait dit que ce serait un petit garçon on avait donc décider de l'appelait John Jimmy Winchester, John pour mon père, Jimmy pour le vaisseau de Castiel qui était mort et donc qui grâce quand même à lui que j'ai rencontré Castiel.  
On arriva à l'hôpital, nous allons à l'accueil en demandant ou se trouvait la chambre 806 et en donnant notre nom. En arrivant à la chambre la sage femme vient vers nous avec comme une inquiétude sur le visage, je vis le visage de Cass se décomposer, j'imaginais le pire en cette instant, le bébé n'avait pas survécu ? Il y avais un problème ? Je m'imaginais le pire sauf ce que la sage femme venait de nous dire

\- Attendez quoi ?  
\- Elle attendez des Jumeaux, je comprend que vous aviez demander qu'un seul enfant et dans ce cas la je mettrais le second à l'orphelinat  
\- Non, répondit Castiel, Non nous allons les prendre tout les deux  
\- Vous êtes sur  
\- Mon maris vous à dit que nous allions les prendre nous allons donc les prendre, il est hors de question qu'on sépare de jumeaux  
\- Nous vous avions dit que le bébé était un garçon c'est toujours le cas, le deuxième en revanche est une fille  
\- C'est super

Nous avancions donc dans la chambre et on nous présenta les deux petits anges je pris donc ma petite fille et Cass prit notre garçon

\- Comment allez vous appelez le petit ange ?  
\- John Jimmy Winchester, Répondit Castiel  
\- Et la petite ?  
\- Mary Claire Alex Winchester, répondis-je

Et Castiel approuva, Mary pour le prénom de ma mère, Claire pour la fille de Jimmy et Alex, car elle avait réussi a se sortir du problème de vampire je trouvais que c'était un prénom qui représenterais la force

\- Voila c'est marquer vous pouvez y aller, les soins on était fait, ils ont mangez. Par contre je suppose que vous n'avez qu'un seul siège auto  
\- Oui c'est exacte, comme il était prévu que nous rentrerions avec un seul bébé  
\- Tenait, tend un siège, La mère se doutait que vous en auriez besoin  
\- C'est très gentille de sa part, répondis Cass

Nous retournions donc chez nous, Cass avait appeler son frère et Jody et ses filles les seuls personnes qui nous rester, on arriva chez nous et ils étaient tous devant la porte, Cass ne les avaient pas prévenu de l'arriver de la petite Mary, ce qui donna une tête surprise à Sam

\- Vous aviez pas dit qu'il y en aurais qu'un, demanda Sam  
\- Surprisse de dernière minute. Allez rentrez

Tout le monde rentra au chaud et Jody demanda le nom des deux petits anges

\- Voici John Jimmy Winchester, présenta Castiel  
\- Tu as donner le nom de mon père ? Demanda Claire  
\- Castiel à eu l'idée quand il a vu que je voulais lui donner le nom de mon père à moi et Sam  
\- Merci  
\- Et voici Mary Claire Alex Winchester  
\- Nos prénoms, demanda Claire et Alex en même temps  
\- Ouep, vous êtes forte toute les deux si sa peux en donner à Mary

Tout le monde était heureux d'accueillir deux nouveaux membres dans la famille et nous aussi d'ailleurs.

3 ans plus tard

Mary et John on bien grandit et il commence déjà à nous faire des coups de fourbe a Cass est moi, ils sont tout les deux brun, mais non pas la même couleur d'yeux, Mary à les yeux bleus et John vert. Ils sont tout les deux heureux et sa nous rend heureux moi et Cass

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir


End file.
